Driver distractions are currently a leading cause of traffic accidents. Of particular concern are drivers who operate mobile electronic devices (e.g., cellular telephones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) and the like) while driving. Many people feel that drivers who are talking on a cellular telephone are particularly prone to accidents or careless driving. This is especially true of teenage drivers who do not have the level of experience of older drivers. Talking on cellular telephones is not the only distraction that drivers face. Attempting to dial a phone number, access or send text messages, or operate the user interface in general are particularly dangerous as the driver typically is looking at the cellular telephone rather than the road.